Inu No Akuma No Ai
by Aurora Truesdale
Summary: Title means: A Dog Demon's Love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not not own Inuyasha. Hikari is my OC. The story is mine.

Please Note: I do not read "Inuyasha" that much. This is a story I am writing for a friend. Oh and if any of you have any suggestions for the story please tell me. I am open to all ideas.

_**All flames will be used to bake cookies. **_

Inu No Akuma No Ai

(A Dog Demon's Love)

"RIN! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT," Jaken yelled. The small girl giggled and ran further away from the toad imp. A butterfly had caught her eye and she wanted to catch it. Rin chased the butterfly distancing herself further away from Jaken. He hastened after her grumbling something about stupid human children. A scream interrupted his grumblings. He looked up and saw Rin frozen in place in fear. He looked ahead and saw a large snake youkai looking at the human child with hunger apparent in its eyes. Jaken ran up to the demon and cried "Leave at once. If you do not leave the girl alone our master Lord Sesshomaru will not be very pleased". The snake youkai chuckled lightly "Sss,sss,sss. Lord Sessssshhooomaru?The loord of the Wesssstern Landdsssss? I care nott about hiiimmm. Whhaaatt Iiii waaannnt issss the cchhhiiilllddd." Rin began to cry. Jaken saw this and felt his anger grow. He did love the human girl and did feel a strong need to protect her. He took his staff and pointed it at the snake. "Feel the wrath of the two-headed staff." Fire came out of the staff's man head and covered the snake. When the fire cleared, the snake looked at Jaken unfazed. "Niiicceee trryyyyy. Howwwevvverrrrr,youuuu areeee a weak liitle toooadd iimmpp. Yoou cannot defffeat meee.," it laughed. It swayed its long body back and forth. The snake demon was going to take its time eating the human child and the toad imp.

Suddenly a blast of light blasted toward the demon. It screeched in pain and looked angrily at the origin of the powerful beam. There stood a demoness with hair that looked as though it was spun out of the rays of the sun. Her eyes were a golden color that looked like melting honey and they glared angrily at the serpent. "How darrrreeee yooouuuuu iiinnnntteeerrrrffeeerrreeeee wiiithhh myyy meaaall?" The serpent hissed. The demoness replied in a clear voice, "You are attacking a young child and a weak demon that offer you no fight. I will not stand aside and let you eat those weaker than you." The serpent hissed and prepared to strike. The demoness gathered a large ball with her hands (AN: Think kamehameha) and fired it at her opponent. The attack hit the demon head on and the snake dropped to the ground, dead. Rin clapped her hands and ran to the demoness. "Thank you for saving Rin! Rin was so scared." The human girl hugged the demoness around her legs. "What is your name? Rin's name is Rin." The demoness looked confused for a second and then answered the girl's question. "My name is Princess Hikari of the Eastern lands." Rin clapped her hands and started chattering excitedly "-and Rin was saved by Lord Sesshomaru and-" "Lord Sesshomaru? The Lord of the Western Lands?" Hikari interrupted. This human girl was the ward of the Western Lord who hated humans, supposedly. When ,and most importantly perhaps, why did Sesshomaru change his mind? "Yes Lord Sesshomaru is my friend, Hikari-hime. He'll be yours as well!" The small girl exclaimed. Hikari smiled lightly at the girl. "I cannot wait to meet Lord Sesshomaru." She said. "As if mi'lord would have time to waste with you, demoness." Jaken haughtily said. Hikari raised an eyebrow at him and raised her finger, a light gleaming at the tip of her long nail. "Watch what you say,imp." She threatened the imp. Rin clapped her hands. "Lord Sesshomaru!You've returned!"

A/N~ I know this first chapter was horrible. I'm sorry. Review please. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM only please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Disclaimer~ I do not own Inuyasha. Hikari however, is my creation. So is the plot of this fanfic. Please no flames as they are useless and do not help anyone._

"Lord Sesshomaru! You've returned!" Rin exclaimed. She ran to hug the legs of the demon man. He patted her head and then fixed an angry glare at the demoness who stood a few feet away. "Who are you? And why do you reek of blood?" He asked Hikari. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Rin. "Her name is Lady Hikari. She's the princess of the Eastern Lands. She saved Rin and Master Jaken from the awful snake over there...not much left of him though..."Rin trailed off looking at where the snake had been. Sesshomaru looked at the area. Then he looked at the demoness. She looked at him calmly. "You are Hikari? The daughter of Inusaito, my father's best friend?" he asked the girl. 'Hmm. Father spoke of her often when he returned from his trips to the East. I wonder...' Sesshomaru thought. "Yes I am Hikari, daughter of the Lord of the Eastern Lands. I am very pleased to finally meet you, Lord Sesshomaru." The girl bowed to Sesshomaru. He bowed towards the demon princess as well. "M'lord Sesshomaru! Why are you bowing to _her?_ She's nothing but a path-" _WHACK!_ Jaken fell to the floor, a red mark on his face. Hikari stood over him, her face filled with rage and murderous intent. "_How dare you speak of me that way? You a pathetic little demon not of any rank, disrespecting one of my status and power? Insolent fool." _Hikari seethed, her body rigid with rage. Sesshomaru watched this with amusement. 'Heh. She has no patience for a blabbering fool such as Jaken. It is quite amusing watching her take him down. But I probably should stop her before she kills Jaken.' He thought, watching the demoness pound Jaken repeatedly with her fists and feet. "Lady Hikari." He called to the demoness. She looked over at him. Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly and Hikari lifted her foot off the battered imp. "I shall take my leave now. Good-bye." Hikari turned to leave, her golden hair swishing as she turned. Rin began to cry. She had started to like the demoness. "Lord Sesshomaru, can't she come with us? Oh please, please?" She begged her lord. Sesshomaru looked at Rin and thought for a second. He came to a decision and nodded his head. "She may come with us, if she wishes." He directed his answer not only to Rin but to Hikari as well. The golden-haired demoness stopped and turned to look at Sesshomaru. Her eyes met his and they stared at each other for a few minutes. Hikari averted her eyes and sighed*. She smiled at Rin and the girl clapped her hands. She began chattering excitedly about how great it was that another female was traveling with the group. Hikari partly listened to Rin and partly thought about how life with Lord Sesshomaru would change things for her.

(*~Sesshy-kun and Hikari-chan were making it clear as to who was dominant in the group. Sesshy won which is why Hikari averted her eyes.)

Me~ Yay another chapter done!

Sesshomaru~ Hn. It was horrible.

Me~WAAAHHHH T_T

Hikari~ Don't be like that Lord Sesshomaru. It was a really good chapter. Even though there was no me and Sesshomaru romance going on.

**Sesshomaru smirks at this**

Me~ I know...the next chapter will have some Sesshy/Hikari love going on. I promise. Sesshomaru, because you were so mean you have to say our parting words.

Sesshomaru~ Tch... We all at soraya sophia Fanfic Enterprises wish for reviews. The author loves reviews and needs them to sustain her pathetic mortal body.

Me~ That was harsh T_T. But he is right. Read and review please.


End file.
